


A Day Unannounced

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, TPP Secret Santa Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: For accidental-child on tumblr, I was your secret santa!Have a fic about Juno realizing he something grand





	A Day Unannounced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accidental_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Child/gifts).



Juno wakes with a chill in his bones. Eyes blurry from rest, he twists around in his bed and pops his back in the process. Had this been some time ago, he would be upset about waking up, no less to an empty bed. Already cold from a certain someone missing. But Juno couldn't help stop the smile already forming. Something in him he thought he lost had blossom in the time he and his thief have reunited. It took its time and its pain, by now as Juno laid in this empty bed that wasn't so lovely before, he knew he could trust that he wasn't alone. He could trust that Peter didn't leave him in the middle of the night. Trust that Peter probably woke up before him and wanted to check the news without disturbing his rest. Juno could trust Peter. And he took pride in doing so. 

But his stomach grumbled with defiance, ruining the moment. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of the bed. The blankets had other plans it seemed as they encased Juno in a furry hug. Socks sliding on the tile floor, he made his way out of the bedroom. And from his door, he could see a beautiful sight. There was him, dressed in an old shirt and sleep shorts. His hair unkempt from a good rest and a soft stomach that hid his worst years. Hips swayed to some unheard song as he continued to work at the oven. Looking more beautiful than he had ever seen. Juno felt drawn to him, like Mars to the sun. A forever pull that kept both in line. He laid his head against Peter's back as his arms snaked around his middle.  
"Good morning, love." Peter greeted with a pat on his arm and a chuckle. "Were you upset that I was gone?"  
Juno shook his head.  
"Really? Because fron the looks of it, you brought the entire bed with you." His laugh echoed from inside his chest and into Juno's ears. "I'm making omelettes, why don't you go have a seat?" And Juno would, in a moment. He tapped Peter's arm. His thief turned and gave his detective a gentle smile. They shared a kiss, one not of speed or passion or lust, but omw if simple mornings and the promise of many more.  
"Good morning, Peter." He finally replied. For the first time in a long time, Juno felt good about the future and what it may hold.


End file.
